Despertar
by Shennya
Summary: En la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, Bilbo muere. Y cuando Thorin cree que no podrá soportar el dolor de haberlo perdido, Bilbo despierta, sin embargo, no recuerda nada de su vida, ni siquiera a Thorin Oakenshield.


**Petición hecha por vampygurl402: **_Baggienshield romance and hurt/comfort m oneshot fic: Following the same vein as other prompts where Bilbo dies at the battle of five armies, everyone else lives, and he's buried in Erebor. However, somehow he's revived and busts out of his crypt terribly confused (maybe even with amnesia?). I'd really like the pairing to be Thorin/Bilbo, please, with an emphasis on second chances and making amends! It's up to the author how/why he gets brought back - high power, gods, or leave it ambiguous if you want._

**Despertar**

A pesar de la lluvia y el frío, de la desolación y la muerte que los rodeaba; los enanos escucharon el clamor de la vitoria. Porque lo era, era un triunfo sobre el dragón, sobre los orcos cuyos cuerpos quedaron inertes en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, no para todos ellos era el triunfo; no para Thorin quien, tras abrazar a sus sobrinos se abrió paso entre los guerreros, los elfos y el mago, para buscar a quien más amaba. Y ninguna alegría agitó su corazón, la victoria no significó nada para él cuando descubrió el pequeño cuerpo, mojándose, en medio de docenas de cadáveres. El rey de los enanos, desesperado y dolido más de lo que nadie podría expresar con palabras, se dejó caer ante la figura del hobbit, pacífica, como si estuviera sumergido en las redes de los sueños y no ahogándose en muerte. Thorin lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, percatándose de que ya no podía escuchar el latido de su pequeño corazón.

Fue en aquel momento, al ver a su rey devastado, con la voluntad y el corazón rotos, que los enanos hicieron luto, pues la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos se había llevado a Bilbo, y con él la alegría de Thorin. Se llevaron el cuerpo del hobbit cuando lograron hacer a Thorin que lo soltara; le lavaron las heridas y le pusieron ropa limpia, dejándolo acostado en una de las habitaciones principales del castillo. Erebor, a pesar del maltrato que había sufrido por su anterior ocupante, se mantenía en buen estado, lo suficiente como para que los enanos volvieran a vivir en él.

Después de que dejaron el cuerpo de Bilbo en la cama, permitieron que Thorin se quedara junto a él y decidieron prepararse para los funerales. Fueron Fili y Kili quienes se encargaron de todo, pues sabían que su tío no iba a aceptar separarse del hobbit hasta que fuera inevitable.

Thorin se arrodilló junto a la cabecera de la cama y descansó su cabeza cerca de Bilbo; tomó una de sus manos frías entre las suyas, dándose cuenta que nunca le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba. En esos momentos, nadie se atrevía a molestarlo más que para cosas que requerían de él, pero normalmente se dirigían a Fili. Sin embargo, Gandalf consideró prudente hablar con Thorin, ya que consideraba un error que dejaran del cuerpo de Bilbo enterrado en Erebor.

—Deja que me lo lleve; Bilbo tiene que ser enterrado en la Comarca, junto a las tumbas de su padre y madre. —soltó Gandalf, dirigiéndose a la figura sombría y arrodillada del rey.

Entonces, como si se tratara de una valiosa posesión, Thorin se inclinó más sobre Bilbo, como si quisiera protegerlo del mago.

—No, lo enterraré aquí.

—No seas egoísta, Thorin Oakenshield. Sabes que este no era su hogar —insistió Gandalf con mayor firmeza.

—Pero es mi hogar y también habría sido el suyo si no hubiera… —Thorin se interrumpió y trató de sonreír a pesar del dolor oprimía su corazón. Sus dedos acariciaron el cabello de Bilbo. Lucía tan tranquilo que a Thorin le gustaba pensar que sólo estaba dormido y que en cualquier momento despertaría— Yo le habría dado todo lo que él me pidiera, se habría quedado aquí, a mi lado.

—No estás seguro de eso —dijo Gandalf—. Desde que iniciamos el viaje Bilbo ansiaba regresar a la Comarca y lo sabes. Él hubiera preferido regresar.

Thorin le lanzó una mirada fulminante al mago.

—Si él hubiera querido… pero ahora no está aquí para decirlo, así que no te voy a permitir que lo alejes de mí. No, Gandalf, él permanecerá aquí y cuando yo muera me enterrarán junto a él.

Gandalf suspiró, conocía perfectamente a aquel enano como para saber que no renunciaba a nada que amara, por lo menos no tan fácilmente. Así que decidió, al verlo tan devastado, no molestarlo más por ese día. Pero tenía planeado seguir insistiendo.

Por otro lado, Fili y Kili estaba muy preocupados porque su tío no había descansado en muchas horas, por lo que, después de mucho insistir, lograron convencer a Thorin de que dejara de velar el cuerpo de Bilbo y que, por lo menos durante aquella noche, descansara un momento.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de la habitación, Thorin hizo algo que jamás habrían hecho su padre o su abuelo: dejó Arkenstone sobre el pecho del hobbit. Antes de conocer a Bilbo, había pensado en aquella piedra como una de las cosas más valiosas para él, estaba tan obsesionado en recuperarla que había traído a trece de sus amigos y a un inocente hobbit a arriesgar su vida a Erebor. Ahora, en cambio, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la piedra con tal de recuperar a Bilbo, pero sabía que aquello no era posible, así que había decido enterrarla con él.

Besó la frente del hobbit y salió de la habitación.

Sin embargo, el corazón de la montaña era algo más que una piedra preciosa que valía un río de oro y que brillaba como si dentro de ella se encontrara el universo mismo, contenía un secreto que sólo podía mostrarse una vez.

Aquella noche, en la habitación donde yacía el cuerpo del hobbit, una cegadora luz llenó el lugar y el cuerpo pequeño y frágil fue cubierto de un destello incandescente, uno que duró lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a Kili, Balin, Fili y el mismo Thorin de llegar a la habitación antes de que se extinguiera por completo.

Thorin, temiendo que el cuerpo de Bilbo pudiera ser dañado de alguna forma, entró sintiendo que el resplandor lo cegaba momentáneamente. Sin embargo, cuando la luz desapareció, los enanos se dieron cuenta de algo extraño, Arkenstone, la piedra que había dejado Thorin sobre el pecho de Bilbo, se había extinguido, su singular brillo se había opacado de tal forma que ahora lucía mucho más parecida a un pedazo negro de carbón.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que hizo que los enanos se quedaran congelados de la sorpresa, sino el hecho de que Bilbo abriera los ojos nuevamente.

Kili soltó una exclamación en su lengua, que seguramente no era nada educada, mientras que Fili se tallaba los ojos con tanta insistencia que comenzaron a arderle. Pero las emociones que se despertaron en Thorin al ver a Bilbo incorporarse, estaban completamente alejadas de la sorpresa o el temor, él no podía contener su alegría.

Se acercó a él rápidamente, y sin poder contenerse, tomó el rostro de Bilbo entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

—Me alegra tanto tenerte conmigo de nuevo, Bilbo.

Pero el hobbit reaccionó completamente diferente a él. Con un brusco movimiento se hizo para atrás. Sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas, su respiración estaba agitada, pero en el brillo que emanaban sus ojos se alcanzaba a distinguir miedo y confusión.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es Bilbo?

Thorin extendió una mano hacia él, tratando de ocultar el dolor que le había provocado que Bilbo no lo reconociera. El hobbit volvió a retirarse.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?

El hobbit negó con la cabeza, observó a los demás, pero eso sólo lo hizo verse más confundido. Entonces, trató de moverse, y perdió la consciencia, mas no cayó al suelo, ya que Thorin lo sostuvo a tiempo y lo regresó a la cama.

Balin, quien era el enano más familiarizado con las artes de sanar, se acercó al hobbit y lo observó un momento.

—Al parecer Arkenstone, de alguna manera, lo ayudó a regresar —dijo—, pero parece que sufre de amnesia…

—¿Cuánto crees que dure? —Cuestionó Thorin, preocupado.

Balin negó con la cabeza.

—Es difícil saberlo; lo he visto pocas veces —dijo—. Algunos recuperan la memoria en días, meses, años… algunos no la recuperan nunca.

Thorin asintió, de momento prefirió ignorar el hecho de que existía la posibilidad de que Bilbo no se acordara de él y decidió disfrutar el hecho de que tenía otra oportunidad con él.

El hobbit despertó al atardecer del día siguiente, se sentía demasiado extraño. Le dolía la cabeza y se desesperaba porque no lograba recordar su nombre. Ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué estaba en aquella habitación o de lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí. ¿Sería ahí donde vivía? ¿O quizás estaba atrapado? Se llevó las manos a las sienes y trató de hacer un esfuerzo, pero todo era borroso y cada vez que trataba de hacerlo más claro, experimentaba un dolor agudo que hacía que le brotaran lágrimas de los ojos. Estaba asustado y desesperado, no tenía ningún recuerdo al que aferrarse, algo que le pudiera dar una pista de quién era. Todo lo que podía recordar era lo que había sucedido horas antes en aquella misma habitación. Su primera memoria era haber viso a aquel enano que le pareció más un guerrero fuerte e increíblemente atractivo.

El hobbit se ruborizó. No entendía por qué su corazón había reaccionado de aquella manera con sólo verlo y fue incluso peor cuando él unió los labios a los suyos y lo besó tan posesivamente que le resultaba absurdo pensar que no se conocían. Por supuesto que debía conocerlo, pero no se acordaba de él. Y aquello sólo lo hacía más desesperante, porque, aun cuando no conocía nada de ese enano (o simplemente no lo recordara) no podía evitar pensar en él y desear que estuviera en aquellos momentos acompañándolo. Y ahora se arrepentía profundamente de haberlo apartado, porque todo su cuerpo se sentía frío y vacío después de haber probado sus labios. Su corazón sí lo recordaba, porque casi estallaba dentro de él cada vez que su imagen aparecía en sus pensamientos.

Entonces se cubrió el rostro, sintiéndose confundido. Porque una parte de él le decía que no podía confiar en nadie, que no podía dejarse engañar, ¿cómo podía confiar en alguien a quien no recordaba, de quién no sabía nada?

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta y, tras ella, entró el enano cuyo cabello estaba completamente cubierto de canas. Recordaba haberlo visto unas horas antes.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó, con una sonrisa amable.

El hobbit tardó unos instantes antes de decidir que él no parecía querer hacerle daño.

—Todo está en blanco —soltó, con voz trémula, haciendo un esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas frente a él.

—Lo sé, en verdad lo lamento. Si tuviera una cura, te la daría. Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar que tu memoria se recupere pronto. —Dijo él— Mientras tanto, creo que será mejor comenzar de nuevo: me llamo Balin. A tu servicio.

El hobbit inclinó la cabeza, pero no logró sonreír.

—¿Y cómo me llamo yo? —Cuestionó— ¿Yo te conozco? ¿Somos amigos?

Balin sonrió.

—Tu nombre es Bilbo Baggins. Y sí me conoces y… bueno, por lo menos yo te considero un amigo y todo lo que puedo decir es que a ti no te desagradaba mi compañía.

Bilbo sonrió. Hizo un esfuerzo por repetirse su nombre, a pesar de que se escuchaba, incluso en sus pensamientos, como algo vacío. Tenía esperanza de que su nombre le traería algún destello de sus memorias, pero tal vez tendría que esperar más tiempo.

—¿Podría verlo? —Cuestionó, mordiéndose el labio. Se sentía frustrado al no poder decir su nombre; esperaba que Balin supiera de quién se trataba.

Y, al parecer, el enano lo hizo, porque, tras una sonrisa, asintió. Sin decir más, salió de la habitación, a Bilbo le pareció que habló rápidamente con otro enano, un enano con un voz tan profunda que lo hizo estremecerse completamente. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquella voz, su corazón latió agitadamente. Sin tener idea cómo, Bilbo supo exactamente que esa voz sólo podía pertenecer al mismo enano que él estaba desesperado por ver.

Y, como si hubiera escuchado su dilema interno, el enano entró en ese momento. Su largo cabello oscuro, con canas y sus fascinantes ojos azules lo cautivaron. El enano le sonrió y a Bilbo le pareció incluso más atractivo que antes.

Entonces, él se acercó al hobbit e hizo una inclinación ante él.

—Thorin Oakenshield, siempre a tu servicio.

Bilbo se ruborizó violetamente. El nombre de aquel enano le había provocado una agradable sensación cálida en todo el cuerpo. Además, sus ojos no se habían despegado de él mientras decía aquellas palabras, Bilbo se sintió acariciado por aquellos ojos.

—Thorin —dijo Bilbo, sintiendo que aquel nombre cosquilleaba en sus labios.

El enano le sonrió, sin embargo, el hobbit detectó una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama, junto a él. Y eso distrajo a Bilbo, ya que de pronto tuvo la necesidad de acercarse a él y besarlo hasta que cayeran juntos sobre la cama.

Tenía tantos deseos de preguntarle qué clase de relación tenían, pero se controló. Todavía no podía creer las extrañas emociones que despertaba en él alguien que no podía recordar. Thorin se inclinó hacia delante, Bilbo notó que una de sus manos se extendió hacia él, como para tocarlo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

Bilbo sabía que lo hacía porque lo había rechazado la primera vez que lo besó. En aquel momento había estado tan sorprendido y asustado que no pudo reaccionar de otra manera, ahora se arrepentía profundamente, porque en verdad deseaba que lo tocara.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos.

—En Erebor, mi reino.

Bilbo abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Eres el rey de este lugar?

Thorin le dirigió una sonrisa que lo hizo ruborizarse.

—Sí, lo que significa que, mientras permanezcas aquí, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga —dijo Thorin.

El hobbit sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón, pues en lugar de sentirse amenazado o asustado, una salvaje emoción inundó su pecho.

—¿Dónde vivo? —decidió preguntar Bilbo, intentando cambiar de tema.

Thorin sabía que era injusto mentirle, pero no podía evitar ser egoísta, no quería arriesgarse a que Bilbo deseara marcharse, por lo menos no en ese momento.

—Vivías en las Montañas Azules, con mi pueblo. Pero ahora vivirás aquí.

Bilbo le creyó y se alegró porque podría seguir cerca de él.

Gandalf fue otro de los que le hicieron una visita a Bilbo aquel día, al igual que los demás, se presentó y le dijo que eran amigos desde hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, Balin les había dicho que, durante los primeros días, no agobiaran al hobbit con demasiada información, por lo que, durante su conversación, Gandalf jamás mencionó la Comarca y no se dio cuenta de la mentira que Thorin le había dicho al hobbit, hasta semanas después.

Desde la Montaña Solitaria comenzaron los peregrinajes de enanos hasta Erebor. Bajo el mandato de Thorin, los enanos lograron regresar a su antiguo hogar y reconstruirlo.

Bilbo, mientras tanto, a pesar de que todavía no podía recordar nada, había aprendido a divertirse junto a Fili y Kili en aquel lugar. Disfrutaba verlos entrenar a pesar de que no participara en ninguna de sus prácticas, pero, lo que más disfrutaba era pasar tiempo con Thorin. Y los enanos se habían dado cuenta de la forma en la que su rey miraba al pequeño hobbit y la manera en la que su voz se volvía más amable cuando hablaba con él. Los enanos habían aprendido que su rey tenía una debilidad: Bilbo Baggins. Sin embargo, los únicos que sacaban ventaja de ello eran Fili y Kili. Cada vez que deseaban hacer algo que sabían iba a estar prohibido por Thorin, le pedían a Bilbo que intercediera por ellos. Un día decidieron ir a cazar por su cuenta, pero sabían perfectamente que Thorin se opondría, por lo que hablaron con Bilbo primero.

Así que Bilbo, después de discutir un rato con los hermanos, decidió ayudarlos.

—Creo que deberían tener más confianza en ellos —dijo Bilbo, después de mencionar el plan de Fili y Kili—, creo que son bastante fuertes y valientes como para protegerse el uno al otro.

Thorin suspiró y se giró hacia el hobbit, todavía no parecía muy convencido.

—Yo sé que ya son mayores de edad y que pueden enfrentarse a lo que sea. Estoy muy orgulloso de ellos, pero todavía me preocupo por ellos.

Bilbo asintió, lo sabía, el tiempo que había estado con ellos había sido suficiente para darse cuenta que Thorin amaba a Fili y Kili como a sus propios hijos. Bilbo se acercó más y tomó su mano.

Thorin no pudo resistir más.

—Está bie, lo permitiré —accedió—. Pero creo que es injusto que te envíen a ti. Saben que no puedo decirte que no.

Bilbo se ruborizó. Desde aquella vez que él lo había besado no había hecho otro intento por hacerlo y el hobbit deseaba que lo hiciera. Su relación no había sido nada más que la de dos buenos amigos. A pesar de que Bilbo había intentado, en varias ocasiones, acercarse a él de otra manera.

El pulgar de Thorin comenzó a acariciar la palma de su mano y, tras un estremecimiento de placer, Bilbo sintió un dolor fuerte en la cabeza. Se alejó de Thorin.

—¿Qué ocurre? —él se inclinó a su lado, asustado.

Pero Bilbo no pudo responder, porque varias imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza y, después, se desvanecieron.

—¿Estás bien? —Thorin parecía cada vez más preocupado.

—Sí… creo… creo que recordé algo.

—¿Qué?

—Una lucha de gigantes de piedra —dijo, sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules de Thorin—. Tú me salvaste de caer al precipicio y después… me insultaste.

Bilbo escuchó la acusación y el dolor en su voz. Pero el hecho de ver a Thorin menospreciándolo había sido demasiado para él. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Se hizo para atrás, dolido, pero Thorin acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Perdóname, por favor —dijo y parecía sincero—. Me arrepiento de haberte tratado de esa manera. Fui un idiota. No me daba cuenta de lo valioso que eras para mí.

Bilbo quería pedir más explicaciones pero las palabras de Thorin lo habían derretido. El enano tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que yo…

Pero fueron interrumpidos en ese momento y Thorin tuvo que dejar a Bilbo.

Días después, Gandalf regresó a Erebor y, mientras estaba platicando con Bilbo, se dio cuenta que el hobbit pensaba que pertenecía a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, antes de sacarlo de su error, Gandalf tuvo una conversación seria con Thorin.

—No debiste mentirle —le reprochó el mago.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

—Si lo hacía, él iba a querer irse y yo no podía permitirlo.

Gandalf lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Es injusto para él y lo sabes. Así que si no le dices tú, lo haré yo.

Thorin gruñó, pero aceptó ser él quien le dijera la verdad.

—Me lo llevaré a la Comarca en dos semanas —le advirtió Gandalf, antes de verlo marcharse.

Bilbo sintió su corazón latir rápidamente cuando vio a Thorin entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. Últimamente no podía controlar sus reacciones cada vez que veía al rey, sentía que estaba enloqueciendo.

Thorin se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Parecía mortalmente serio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bilbo, preocupado.

—Te mentí.

—No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Tú nunca viviste con nosotros, tú vivías en la Comarca con otros medianos, como tú —dijo Thorin, desviando la mirada.

El hobbit frunció el ceño y se levantó. Thorin trató de tomar su mano, pero él la retiró con brusquedad.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque necesitaba tiempo para hacerte recordar, sabía que si te lo decía ibas a querer marcharte —confesó Thorin— y yo tenía que hacer algo para recuperarte. Te lo iba a decir después, cuando estuviera seguro que tú no me dejarías.

Bilbo trató de seguir molesto, pero lo amaba demasiado como para no considerar bastante convincente.

—¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera se acuerda de ti? —soltó Thorin— Pero ya no importa, puedes irte con Gandalf, espero que seas feliz allá y que, algún día, puedas recordarme.

—¡Eres un idiota, Thorin Oakenshield! —exclamó Bilbo, antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y besarlo con pasión— Yo te amo y no pienso irme a ningún lugar en el que no estés tú.

Thorin sonrió, triunfante y comenzó a quitarle la ropa al hobbit. Bilbo soltó un gemido de felicidad. Al fin, lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo…

Una vez que estuvieron desnudos, Bilbo se recostó en la cama y Thorin se acomodó encima de él. El rey lo besó en los labios, en el cuello y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, lamiedo y besando salvajemente cada centímetro de su piel.

—Bilbo, tienes que aceptar ser mi consorte —gimió Thorin, entre besos—. Tienes que ser mío completamente.

—¡Sí! —Respondió con un jadeo, ya que Thorin le había abierto las piernas y su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a su erección.

La lengua de Thorin comenzó a recorrer lentamente su pene, desde la base hasta la punta, provocando que Bilbo soltara un gemido de placer. El rey lo observó directamente a los ojos, mientras su boca se cerraba sobre su erección. Comenzó a chuparla sin piedad.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Thorin!

Bilbo sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Sus caderas comenzaron a empujar en la boca de Thorin, mientras él lo torturaba con su lengua y sus labios. El hobbit se movía cada vez más rápido, mientras soltaba gritos de placer; las manos de Thorin comenzaron a acariciarle las piernas y los glúteos, incitándolo a que siguiera empujando.

Bilbo se aferró a las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas y empujó una última vez, sintiendo que algo explotaba dentro de él y lo llenaba de una inmensa calidez. Por fin, su cuerpo se relajó y Thorin llegó hasta su boca y lo besó con ternura.

El hobbit todavía respiraba con agitación, pero no era el único, Thorin también parecía afectado. Bilbo sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo. Su hermoso rey merecía sentir el mismo placer que él había experimentado. Así que deslizó su mano sobre su piel hasta encontrarse con su pene. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo sintió duro y completamente listo.

—Gandalf quiere llevarte —dijo Thorin, con cierta dificultad, ya que Bilbo había comenzado a acariciar su erección lentamente—, te quiere llevar a la Comarca. Por favor… quédate conmigo.

Bilbo lo besó, mientras sus caricias aumentaban de ritmo y hacían a Thorin gemir una y otra vez.

—Ya te dije, quiero quedarme aquí.

Thorin comenzó a chupar su labio inferior, mientras la mano de Bilbo lo seguía acariciando. La otra mano del hobbit comenzó a acariciar su espalda y sus glúteos.

—Bilbo —dijo Thorin, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía que llegaba al clímax. La explosión de placer los dejó a ambos agotados, por lo que se quedaron dormidos pronto, con sus cuerpos rozándose deliciosamente.

Sin embargo, el hobbit no logró descansar durante mucho tiempo, ya que un terrible dolor de cabeza lo despertó. Ahora eran cientos de imágenes las que golpeaban sus pensamientos; la Comarca, su madre y su padre, sus vecinos, Gandalf, el viaje a Erebor, el dragón… todo estaba regresando a una velocidad impresionante, pero era tanto, que sentía que su cabeza iba a estallarle.

Thorin, al escucharlo, se despertó y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿Está pasando de nuevo? —preguntó.

Bilbo asintió.

El rey le besó la frente y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Bilbo se sintió mucho más seguro.

Finalmente, el dolor pasó, pero todos los recuerdos se acomodaron en su memoria. Bilbo abrió los ojos y besó a Thorin con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó él, sonriendo, al ver que el hobbit ya estaba mejor.

—¡Thorin! ¡Mi Thorin Oakenshield, lo recuerdo todo! —exclamó, feliz.

De pronto, al rey se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—Y ahora que recuerdas tu hogar, supongo que querrás regresar —dijo, observándolo fijamente.

Bilbo se recostó sobre Thorin.

—Mi hogar está contigo. No te voy a dejar —dijo el hobbit, sonriendo. Sus deseos se despertaron nuevamente, comenzó a besar a Thorin para excitarlo.

El enano se rió.

—Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora —exigió Bilbo.

—Lo que desees, mi pequeño hobbit.


End file.
